grandmythosfandomcom-20200213-history
Non-Sentient Races
Dinosaurs This clade of giant reptiles was created on the planet Eld by Eldarwen, they are often ridden by the Ekiruru. Doves A mysterious flock of doves which fly between Niv and Evalon, created by Maskelyne. They carry a deadly plague between them and protect the planet and star from harm. Trapped amongst them is the void creature Madness and their creator, Maskelyne. Dragons These fercious creatures live upon Evalon, having been created in the Second Age by Aen for the Changelings to bond with and ride on. Shadowshrieks A species of bats that seem to be made of a shadow-like substance. Known for their high-pitched shrieks. In contrast to M'endar's intentions, they are only about 3 inches big when fully grown.However, they are a small nuisance to the different populations on Evalon, as they have a habit to swarm and shriek wildly, especially during the mating season. Because of Zs'Wua's actions in the Third Age, the females are now vastly larger than the males, even rivalling the dragons.One of the most famous of these broodmothers was Ti'amat, which reigned over the night skies for the duration of her mortal life. She was known was Mother of a Thousand Young and the Shadow of the Night due to the vast amount of young she gave birth to and because she was enchanted by Zs'Wua to have the ability to fade into the night. Although they are a nocturnal species, they do have a rivalry with the dragons that Aen created. Sharulk The Sharulk are titanic cattle similar to Earth cows except they have an extra pair of legs and generally have brown fur with black patches. Their bellies also hang lower than an earth cow's. They are very peaceful and docile creatures unless provoked, and even then they usually run instead of fight. They also have a very high consumption-to-meat output ratio, making them great cattle animals. They are located all around northern-western Almia, along with some small pockets throughout Evalon. Starwhales A species of odd spare-faring whales, created by Roe specifically to give mortals a way to travel between planets. They are remarkedly timid animals, feeding only upon leaves and fruit at the top of trees and travelling the Solar System in pods consisting of several family units. They can be tamed by using the oren fruit, found on every known planet, and then ridden by mortals using two small ears hidden on top of their heads. Starwhales carry a small atmosphere where ever they fly, allowing any riders to breathe in the depths of space. Velociflies These giant insects have a wingspan of several metres and despite their huge size are relatively docile, meaning they can be trained. They were created by Roe on the planet of Evalon as a ride for his mortal friend Petal. Their insect wings are not especially strong but even so, they can carry approximately the weight of two seven year old humans or one twelve year old for long distances at quite a pace. Moonlight Phoenixes Created by Zareth, phoenixes are easily recognisable from their unique song and pitch black coats. As a phoenix gets older the tips of its feathers begin to glow with moonlight, the older the bird the brighter the glow. these birds are famous for their ability to be reborn from their own ashes after death. This has caused their ashes to become highly prized by alchemists and healers. It has also caused their survival instinct to atrophy. During the creation of the Changelings they became the traditional bond partners to The Grey Tide Clan and are considered sacred in their culture. Direwolves Bond mates of The Pack Changelings. These wolves were created by Zareth in an attempt to stop the fighting among The Packs and the other Changeling clans. Pack Changelings often adorn their wolf with the painted skull of one of its fallen pack mates or prey. When fully grown the average Direwolf is the size of a horse and are used as both mounts and beasts of burden. Achttoten A war beast of the lainir and one of the apex predators on Evalon. Big enough to ride, but smaller than an elephant. Created by Isond in the Third Age. Category:Races